


Late For The Love Of My Life

by Romanoff_Hill



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, These idiots are in love but they both think the other isn't
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanoff_Hill/pseuds/Romanoff_Hill
Summary: 在這个每个人都拥有属于他们灵魂伴侣之间第一句对话刻印他们皮肤中的世界里，所有人都知道，30岁是个期限。他们也知道，撇开非常不幸的少数例外，每个人都会在30岁前遇到他/她的灵魂伴侣。所以Maria若不是其中一个不幸的例外，便是有什么事情出错了。为了解开她的困惑，Maria决定审查所有S.H.I.E.L.D.这些年调查过的有关灵魂伴侣链接的档案。纯粹是为了好奇心，再无其它原因，至少她是这么告诉自己的。 绝对不是因为一些愚蠢又天真的，像是希望，完全不是这个原因。但她惯有的运气为她引来了一系列颠覆了她世界的事情。不僅因为这已是家常便饭，也因为就像Coulson和May和她说的：灵魂伴侣本就會改变你的人生，Maria。啊，是的，也许的确如此，但绝对不是像这样。绝对不是这种 当在-找寻-灵魂伴侶时-无意中-揭发-一个-老旧的-阴谋 的情况。但，这就是她现在的处境，无意中发现Fury其中一个几乎永久埋葬的秘密。或者，Maria想要证明她不需要她的灵魂伴侣来使她幸福快乐，但事情却有了不一样的展开。





	Late For The Love Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthAboutLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthAboutLove/gifts).
  * A translation of [Late For The Love Of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725664) by [TheTruthAboutLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthAboutLove/pseuds/TheTruthAboutLove). 



> Thanks to TheTruthAboutLove for giving the chance to translate this amazing work.
> 
> Really Appreciate it.
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

Maria Hill也许比所有人都还要注意到，当Romanoff公开所有S.H.I.E.L.D.的秘密时，她并没有真正的公开 “所有” 秘密。毕竟，Fury的秘密中含有秘密，而她处理这些秘密的时间已经长到足够让她知道有些东西其实依旧还在掌控之中。

这也是为什么，在和Coulson的一千零一遍交流有关灵魂伴侣和幸福后，她决定自己去寻找，在这些秘密中，究竟有什么可以帮助她解释为什么，她，一个33岁的女人，却迟迟未听到她等了一辈子的那些字。

在這个每个人都拥有属于他们灵魂伴侣之间第一句对话刻印他们皮肤中的世界里，所有人都知道，30岁是个期限。他们也知道，撇开非常不幸的少数例外，每个人都会在30岁前遇到他/她的灵魂伴侣。

所以Maria若不是其中一个不幸的例外，便是有什么事情出错了。为了解开她的困惑，Maria决定审查所有S.H.I.E.L.D.这些年调查过的有关灵魂伴侣链接的档案。纯粹是为了好奇心，再无其它原因，至少她是这么告诉自己的。 绝对不是因为一些愚蠢又天真的，像是希望，完全不是这个原因。

但她惯有的运气为她引来了一系列颠覆了她世界的事情。不僅因为这已是家常便饭，也因为就像Coulson和May和她说的：灵魂伴侣本就會改变你的人生，Maria。

啊，是的，也许的确如此，但绝对不是像这样。

绝对不是这种 当在-找寻-灵魂伴侶时-无意中-揭发-一个-老旧的-阴谋 的情况。但，这就是她现在的处境，无意中发现Fury其中一个几乎永久埋葬的秘密。

Maria闪出的第一个问题是，Fury是怎么在Natasha公开所有事情时，还能一丝不漏地掩盖了这么大一件的秘密。但对她来说更重要的是她想到的第二个问题：为什么她对这件事情毫无知晓？ 她是Fury最相信的人之一。所以究竟是为什么这件事情对她而言完全是一件新闻？

这一切的起始非常简单，Maria拿着她那罐啤酒坐在電腦前，桌上摊开着那些Coulson交给她的文件，所有纸本和电子档。她要了所有Fury留在S.H.I.E.L.D.关于灵魂伴侣的文件，而Coulson对她的信任足够让他确切地交给她所有她想要的資料。Maria排除大部分无用的资料，事实上她甚至开始觉得无聊了，直到她发现了一系列标识著名为P.O.T.U.S.计划的文件，而且是十足有分量的文件。可以确切知道的是P.O.T.U.S.并不代表着美国总统 ( President Of The United State )。它代表的到底是什么？ 又是谁命名的？

当她在最近一期的文件最后看见那名字时，那个批准这项计划的人的名字，她全身僵硬了。 她反复读着文件，发现这计划和T.A.H.I.T.I.有些许的相似之处，这些发现把她着实的吓个不清。 这两个计划并不一样，至少这计划并没有牵扯到任何外星人基因。 这是一个有关于-当你处在条件不允许或是必要性的情况下，以及，若是处在极端的处境中，甚至不需要得到链接中任何一方允许的情况下，将移除你对灵魂伴侣初次见面的记忆的计划。

到底是什么样的人会批准这种事情？

好吧，看到文件的最后，她的确全身血液都冻着了。

_灵魂伴侣之作战威胁及破坏条约_

_(Protocol for Operational Threats and Undermining of Soulmates.)_

_批准人：Nicholas Fury_ _局长_ _及 Maria Hill_ _副局长_

她的名字在文件上。 她的签名在这该死的文件上。

但这并不是全部。 这发现甚至还完全不是这整件事情的重点。 这些文件中包含着那些移除程序、健康状态、和所有该在程序开始前调查好的事情等等。 但她想了解的不是这些。

那些参与了这项计划的特工的名字。

她必须去纠正S.H.I.E.L.D.对这些特工所做的糟糕的事情。 她要去联络他们，告诉他们所发生的一切，至少要告知那几对甚至没经过允许就被移除记忆的灵魂伴侣。

但想当然的，既然这是有关于Maria的生活，在这所有发现中，这甚至还不是最糟糕的事情。 因为当她读着这些名字和文件时，她发现有总共有八对灵魂伴侣和那最后一份不仅没有任何灵魂伴侣配对署名，且仅提供非常少信息的文件。 只有参与者名字和几行字存在在文件上。

其他的文件都包含着参与者名字、个人意识、灵魂伴侣配对、那些字、移除记忆的原因、还有包含了好几页的精神评估，有些文件还包含了一些特工亲自填写的原因及个人想法。 所有可以被记录的事情都在这些文件上。

除了最后一份文件。

只有一页的文件，就像是一张影印出来就应该以最快速度销毁的纸张，而它存在的意义只为了让手术室有正当的理由及足够的时间去进行所该实行的程序。

那一页---那一页带走了她最后一丝的希望。

HILL, MARIA

意愿：未要求

灵魂伴侣：-

嵌字：-

实行程序原因：-

状态：成功

这是为什么她不知道她的灵魂伴侣是谁。 这份认知被夺走了。

就这样，她失去了她最后的希望。

因为这和她花了多久时间，用了多少心思，费了多少力气去找寻她的灵魂伴侣无关，这一切都是白费的。 她已经遇见她的灵魂伴侣了，可她的灵魂伴侣并不想和她牵扯任何关系。 或甚至更糟，也许事情比想象中还来得糟糕，还来得复杂，而且是明确错误不应该存在的使得Fury甚至不过问她的意愿便擅自将她的记忆给抹去，只因为他觉得他知道什么是更好的。

那些她每一天都在期盼能聼到的字？ _As long as you don't let go of my hand_ 。 对于永久性纹在自己身上的文字，这句话算是不赖了，她看过更糟糕的例子。 但，她再也没机会听到它们了。 因为她已经听过了，而那些记忆却被夺走了。

而 她必须知道原因。

//

_她永远记得第一次看到Natalia Romanova_ _的画面。_ _她忘不了当那位红头发间谍在Barton_ _特工的护送下经过天空母舰时的样子，面无表情，和那疲倦的步伐。_ _令人畏惧的黑寡妇投降了。_

_她始终记得Natalia_ _第一次经过她时的样子，那手铐，和那满是血痕的脸。_ _那双绿眸，它们燃起了Maria_ _的灵魂深处。就在那瞬间，Maria_ _觉得她所经历的一切事情都只为了将她引到Natalia_ _面前，引到天空母舰，引到S.H.I.E.L.D._ _，就只为了让她听到Natalia_ _对她说的第一句话。_

_但她们并没有开口，她们只目送着对方的离去，然后继续过着各自的生活。Maria_ _几乎说服自己那些愚蠢的感觉只不过是脑袋在作怪。_

_几乎。_

_在经过了一系列的反洗脑程序后，Natasha Romanoff_ _被承认为一名盟友且是一名公认的S.H.I.E.L.D._ _特工。她开始执行任务，但这些任务中，从未有Maria_ _。她无法确定这到底是好事还是坏事，她不知道自己是否真的想要确认这有关灵魂伴侣的事情。_ _鼎鼎大名的黑寡妇。_

_这将牵扯到许许多多的责任和包袱，还有一大堆的复杂场面，但Maria_ _从小就从父亲和外婆那认知到灵魂伴侣这种事情本应该非常从容不费力的才对。_ _她还从父亲身上认知到，灵魂伴侣相认之后要面对的才是真正的困难，看着自己的灵魂伴侣为了为你诞下一名女儿而死亡，而并非你心心念念的儿子；还有那除非是为了酒醉时想找她发泄心情，否则从不会正眼瞧她的事实。_ _好吧，这的确很困难。Maria_ _从来就不在意他那些滑稽的举动，而且，在她离开并加入军队以后她在也没看过那个男人了。_

_不管怎么说，灵魂伴侣这种事本就应该是从容简单的。_ _但关系到Natasha Romanoff_ _的事情，就没有一件是简单的。_

_她们第一个一起执行的任务，那项任务，也一直被她铭记心中无法忘怀。Barton_ _和Romanoff_ _抓回罪犯的样子，Coulson_ _掌控一切事情的样子，直到他们回到昆式战机后，Maria_ _就在那，监视着那名罪犯。当那罪犯挥出一把匕首瞄向Maria_ _喉咙而Coulson_ _并沒注意到時，Maria_ _紧急闪退，不小心退了太多步，从那Barton_ _还未关上的机舱门滑落出昆式战机。就在那时，有什么东西抓住了她的手臂。有个人。_

_Maria_ _往上一看。_

_如果那双绿眼是她在摔死前看到的最后一样东西？至少这不是最坏的死去方式，她想到。_

_有那么一刻，她想着要告訴 Natasha_ _“Just don't kill me_ _”但这感觉太仓促且太弱。她只念叨了一些更加莽撞无礼的东西，因为这才是她应该做的，这是她必须做的。_

_“If you kill me, I'll have you fired. ”_

_那并不是她想要说的，但一切都太迟了。_

_她的声音有些哽咽，她几乎沒注意到Coulson_ _和Barton_ _解決了那罪犯，夺走了他的匕首，然后前來帮助Natasha_ _把她拉上來。_

_她唯一看到的，是Natasha_ _看向她眼睛时那得意的笑容。_

_她发誓，每一次她回想这个画面时，她可以发誓如果她足够专注，她几乎可以听到Natasha_ _低声地说了那些字。_

_"As long as you don't let go of my hand."_

_但Maria_ _并沒有真的说了Just don't kill me_ _，所以Natasha_ _也从来没说过那些字。_

_"Sure thing, Boss. "_

_她也记得那失望感是怎么无时无刻充斥在她怀里，从天、至周、到月，但她并不能改变这个事实。_

_她们只是注定不属于彼此。_

// 

Maria拿着那些文件站在门前时，她第一次意识到也许这些特工會因为这些发生在他们身上的事而责怪她。

她并不能说责怪她是不对的，即使她并不记得任何她参与这项计划的部分，但她必须承担责任，甚至更多，毕竟Fury并不在这为她分担。

她往下瞄并再次读起内容。

MORSE, BARBARA

特工19：仿生鸟

意愿：已签署（含附件）

灵魂伴侣：Hunter, Lance

嵌字："I have no idea what I just said"

实行程序原因：介于两位特工之要求。原因为二人当下不可调和的状态，及Agent Morse目前的婚姻（married to B.C.）。初遇的记忆将会被移除并修改。批准人：Director N.F.

状态：成功

她敲了敲门。

Babara不仅仅曾是S.H.I.E.L.D.所拥有的最佳特工之一，她还是一位朋友。这将会是件困难的事，非常困难。但她必须完成这件事。

Bobbi和Hunter在Bobbi和B.C. 离婚后便结婚了，然后又离婚了。 因为他们深知他们并不属于彼此这件事实，他们并不是 soulmates。但冥冥之中，他们依旧回到了彼此身边，一同在Coulson的团队里并肩作战。 在一次任务严重失败后，他们被迫逃跑，而现在他们正住在以假身份登记的郊区的房子里, Maria现在身处的房子。

Hunter打开了门，认出了 Maria，他环顾了四周，没说一句话便让 Maria进屋并关上了门。

他没问 Maria便呼唤Bobbi出來，三人一同坐在客厅里。

“我并不在这”Maria说。 “我从来都不在这。 而事实上，我们并不认识对方，这点你们很清楚。 ”

他们点了点头。

“我偶然发现一个项目,它是在Bobbi还结婚时” 当 Maria看到Hunter在一旁做出的小眼神时她让她的语句断落在那。 “你知道，不是你”,她继续道 “Well，反正，很多年前，你们两位第一次见面的时候。Fury有着这个名叫 P.O.T.U.S. 的项目，显然的我也参与其中。 当 S.H.I.E.L.D.的任何人遇到他们的Soulmates，并且拥有很正当的理由解释这样的状态会带来的工作影响的话，Fury决定给予他们消除第一次见面的记忆的权利。 你们都不记得这件事，我也不记得。 但所有你们所需要知道的事情都在这两份文件里。 “

HUNTER, LANCE

意愿：已签署（含附件）

灵魂伴侣：Morse, Babara

嵌字："You just asked him to bring you a shitload of drugs"

实行程序原因：Agent Morse的婚姻。自见面起便互不相容。按Agent Morse的要求移除有关她的记忆，原因为他本人目前无法保持完成任务的专业性。 任务失败危机。

状态：成功

他们沉默的阅读完整份文件，而当他们都读完时，他们都失去了说话的能力。

“我想要为S.H.I.E.L.D. 所对你们做出的荒谬事件慎重地向你们致歉，我甚至不知该从何说起我的歉意，当我知道这么长时间以来你们一直都在等待着自己灵魂伴侣的到来并影响你们现在所拥有的一切，而事实是你们便是彼此的灵魂伴侣。“

他们彼此凝视着对方很长一段时间后，转向Maria。

“It's ok. 我们还是找到了彼此，并想方设法一起生活了。“Bobbi说。

“谢谢你，” 而Hunter说道。 我必须说，这是一件非常好的消息。所以谢谢你，愿意经历这么多的麻烦来告诉我们这件事。这对我们来说真的意义重大。“ 

他们一起讨论了些这个发现到底意味着什么，这个项目的实行方式为何和其它一切Maria能提供的答案。

当他们三人都满足于这次的对话后，Maria便离开了。

她只能希望其他人都能像现在一样这么的顺利，但她知道这并不可能。

//

_事件之后，Natasha_ _再次和她说话时，她刚好经历了非常糟糕的一天。她正在健身房，把沙包当作是那向她特工开枪的混蛋一样一顿猛打。_

_“你知道你没办法杀了沙包的，对吧？”_

_Maria_ _并没有回答。_ _她当然有听到她走向她的声音，她可是受过训练的神盾局特工，看在上帝的份上，但那并不表示她必须和她对话，所以她继续对着沙包出拳。_

_”顺带一提，他会没事的。“_

_“我知道。” Maria_ _边咬牙切齿地说道，边不停地一拳又一拳的打在沙包上。_

_“Oh_ _，你正在和我说话。”_

_“说实话，我更惊讶你在和我说话。我已经开始认为你打算逃避我一辈子了，就像你这两个月的所作所为一样，Romanoff_ _。”_

_等不到回应，Maria_ _停顿了一秒并转身。_

_“怎么，你以为我不会注意到自从我们第一次对话以后，每当你发现我和你身处在同一个空间时你都会立马躲进空房间或是贮藏室里？”_

_最起码Natasha_ _降低了她的目光。_

_“我做了什么让你不舒服的事情了吗?_ _”_

_Natasha_ _猛然望向她。“不，当然不是。我只是-_ _”_ _她叹气道。“或许我还没适应这个地方吧。”她在附近的长凳坐下“我并不擅长社交。”_

_Maria_ _耸了耸肩。“通常人们都有这方面的选择权，但好的，若是你觉得和我对话会感到不自在我会尽可能地保持我的距离。”_

_“我不想要那样_ _”_ _她小声说道，即使在整个对话过程中她都维持着严肃的表情，Maria_ _始终听出她语气中的温柔，但她并不太能理解这是为何。_

_“Okay_ _” Maria_ _小声地和自己说道。_ _她往Natasha_ _坐着的长凳坐下，但依旧保持着距离。_

_“也许我们能成为朋友”_ _红发女人说，语调中带着一丝的希望，并配上一副挑逗的笑容。_

_尽管在听到_ _“朋友”_ _这二字时Maria_ _心里感到重重一击，但她还是强迫自己微笑并点头。因为她知道这是她们唯一能作的。_ _朋友。_

_她才25_ _岁，她还有个soulmate_ _在某处等着和她相遇，这仅仅只是几个月或是几年后便会发生的事。_

_而她对Natasha_ _所拥有的感觉？那并不是真的。那并不是正常的。_ _那只是她的脑袋在玩弄她，因为她们并不属于彼此。不管她的心是如何努力地将她推向那她知道并不存在的连结-_ _因为她们的第一次对话并不是相应的。_

_“Friends sound perfect.”_

_并不。_ _事实上，将她们刚拥有的关系冠上朋友之名，只为了抑制其它一切她可能会对坐在她身旁的这个女人所拥有的感觉这件事，和完美一点也扯不上关系。是完全相反的。_ _它是困难且痛苦的，Maria_ _一点也不想这么做。但她必须这样。_ _这是她们唯一能作的，而Maria_ _愿意将整个世界交给这个女人，甚至一点也不奇怪为何她会对这只对话过两次的女人有着这么强烈的感觉。这只是一个愚蠢的迷恋。_ _她一直重复对自己说，希望着哪天她会真的相信。_

_她记得第一次当她打开她的房间门发现Natasha_ _已经在里面并坐在她床上的时候。_

_她才刚从一次非常，非常失败的任务中回来。她稍微一瘸一拐地走着，脸上带着很深的切口，左眼上也是，而她的颈项因为一次她差点没逃开的锁喉而淤青,_ _两个肋骨瘀伤但并没有断裂。整体来说，她没事。_

_但Natasha_ _那担心的样子和她那马上站起的举止让她被强烈的情感冲击着。她靠向了那她刚关上的门，深深地叹了气。_

_“你应该看看其他家伙”_ _她尝试着开玩笑，但并没有对那个正用担心的眼神扫描着她身上所有伤势的女人起作用。_

_“Are you in pain_ _？”_

_Maria_ _摇了摇头。“这真的只是一些瘀伤和几个切口。最糟糕的只是我扭伤的脚踝,_ _但只要我不把重量放在那只脚就不会感到疼痛了。”_

_Natasha_ _完成了她对她伤势的扫描后凝视着她的双眼。_

_“Nat, I'm fine, really. ”_

_她们已经认识了彼此两年并且成为了非常要好的朋友。_ _好到足够让Natasha_ _在受伤需要帮助时时常寻找Maria_ _。_ _她并不介意帮她整理伤口或是当她在可能有脑震荡的情况下陪她一起保持清醒。她帮她包扎敷药，而Natasha_ _都会让她这么做，即使那并不是很严重的伤势，仅因为她知道如果Maria_ _有办法稍微让她感到好些，Maria_ _自己也会感到好受一些。Natasha_ _知道她担心，任何只要她身处其中的任务。 Maria_ _就是不能自主地担心。_

_这其实不错，这让Natasha_ _感到被在乎，即使她绝不会承认这一点。_

_Maria_ _几乎从来不会受伤，或是少数的那几次她都隐藏起来不让她担心。Natasha_ _当然注意到了，因为_ _“you do know I'm a super spy, right?_ _”_ _但她从未坚持要帮她处理伤势。_ _也许是因为她并不想逾越那条Maria_ _对于她的信任的线。_ _而且，那份信任的程度还是她完全无法想象的高。_

_但就在此刻，她就在这，她的房间里，撬开锁只为了等她。_

_这让Maria_ _想象15_ _岁的青少年看到他的爱恋对象正在他窗外为他演奏时一样的傻笑。 Maria_ _微笑了。_ _一个让人安心的微笑。_

_“Are you sure you're not in pain?_ _” Natasha_ _又问了一遍，并走向前。_

_她停在了Maria_ _的身前，而Maria_ _依旧依靠在门前。_ _她把左手放在Maria_ _的头边，她们的身体太靠近了，她们的脸只有几寸之离。_

_当然，她和Natasha_ _也曾经这么靠近过，但没有一次是在她刚从一场专门为她而设的死亡陷阱中逃亡，并还得尽可能地保护她其他队员后的情况下；没有一次是她如此疲倦如此无力的时候；没有一次是当下她所有想要做仅是告诉她：“就在我努力地为自己拼出一条活路时，那唯一给我力量让我坚持下去的信念，是我无法和你亲口道别。_ _如果我就此放弃并死在那，你将永远无法得知我对你的感觉。_ _”_

_“Maria_ _？”_

_Natasha_ _的声音非常温柔，充满耐心，Maria_ _意识到她还没回复Natasha_ _之前的问题。_

_“I'm sure, Natasha. I'm okay_ _”_ _她又微笑了，但那笑容看起來微弱，且伤心。_

_Natasha_ _那只并不在她头旁边的手温柔地抚摸着她的颈背，Maria_ _在她的抚摸下放松了下来，努力控制着不让自己闭上眼睛。_

_“当你的队伍失去联络时我真的很害怕会失去你。但当然不，你的生命力就与你的固执一样的强盛“Natasha_ _撇嘴一笑，带着骄傲与默契。_

_Maria_ _响应了那份笑容。_ _她喜欢她的调皮，她那轻描淡写地称赞，她的笑容。她喜欢当她们彼此靠得这么近时那浮现在她心中的感觉。_

_Natasha_ _移动了放在她颈后的手指，现在正用拇指勾画着她的颊骨。_

_这是多么亲密的举动。_ _她从来没这么做过。_ _这让Maria_ _想要亲吻她,_ _但她仅仅是悄悄地用最大力气握紧了门把,_ _像是这么做便能控制好自己。_

_然后Natasha_ _的嘴唇便轻轻地落在她唇上，然后哇哦。_ _她绝对从来没这么做过。_ _但并不代表Maria_ _抗议她这么做。_ _她回吻了她,_ _而不知不觉中她的手已不再尝试把门把掐断,_ _并伸进Natasha_ _的头发里,_ _轻轻地把她拉向前加深了这个吻。_

_过了好一阵子Natasha_ _退了开来而Maria_ _深深地吸了一口气。新鲜的氧气似乎让她的脑袋又正常运作起来，因为她突然意识到她正在和她最好的朋友、她的下属，在一扇门后亲热。而由于某种原因，即使这看上去像是这世界上最棒的主意，它就是不是这世界上最棒的主意。_

_但当Natasha_ _的嘴唇贴在她的脖子时，她只感觉到她这份对Natasha_ _的迷恋，这快侵蚀她的迷恋，开始对她为它们所作的牢笼作出反抗，最终破牢而出并要一次性的爆发出来了。_

_“我们不应该这么做。你是我最好的朋友。我们还得一起工作。我们真的不应该。“_

_她的声音微弱得完全没说服力，她的眼睛是闭着的，而她呼吸是沉重且喘息的，即使是在她说这句话时，她的手依旧在Natasha_ _的头发里，引导着她继续对她的脖子的亲吻。_

_当Natasha_ _的嘴唇贴在了她的耳旁，她觉得她的呼吸比往常更困难了。她的身体轻轻地贴上Maria_ _并轻吻着她的耳垂。_

_“ Just this once. “_

_Natasha_ _的声音低沉且沙哑，而现在那只在Maria_ _脖子后的手再次轻抚着她，使她浑身颤抖。_

_Maria_ _放开了门把并紧抓着Natasha_ _的肩膀，像是那紧贴着她的身体是这世界上唯一能支撑她的东西。_

_Natasha_ _稍微后退了些望向了Maria_ _的眼睛，然后Maria_ _看到了一切。她想要做这事的程度就和Maria_ _一样，她只想要和Maria_ _如此的亲密。这并不是出于可怜或是那失去她的恐惧，这并不是因为孤单或是悲痛。这是渴望和一些她无法理解的含义。_

_“Just this once._ _“_ _当这些字从Maria_ _口中说出时她感受到了谎言的味道，但她依旧把Natasha_ _拉向前再次亲吻她，并尝试着不让Natasha_ _发现她多久以前便多渴望这个吻，多希望Natasha_ _也和她有同样的感觉。_

_她感受到一双颤抖的手正脱着她的外套，并拉下了她制服的拉链。不知怎的，这一切看上去都太快发生了却又不够快。Natasha_ _把她带到了床边让她坐下，跪在她身前，帮助她脱下制服，她是如此的温柔并小心，让Maria_ _又再一次怀疑这一切是否是出自于担心或恐惧。_

_她握着Natasha_ _的双手并望向她的眼睛。_

_“I told you I'm not in pain_ _”_ _她小声说道。_

_Natasha_ _困惑的眼神让Maria_ _有些惊讶。_

_“你是如此的温柔”_ _她解释到。“我不希望这一切只是因为你害怕失去我”_

_“我的确害怕失去你。但这并不是因为这原因。”_

_她低下了头，但Maria_ _轻轻地抚着她的脸颊，让她再次抬起头来，鼓励她接着说。_

_“当我还是-_ _”她又停下。“我不希望这进行得仓促或粗暴。这并不是任务，这件事并不是为了达到某种目的。这只是为了我们彼此，而我们总是对彼此如此的温柔。Well_ _，除了我们在对练的时候。”她尝试着低声笑了一下来缓和当下的情绪。_

_Maria Hill_ _死了。她死了并再也不会回来了，这样就能解释这一切了。因为这不可能是真的。这完全就是“太完美了不可能实现”的定义。_

_她温柔地拨开落在Natasha_ _双眸的头发并亲吻她的额头，然后让她的额头靠向了她的，同时再次吻住了那双唇。缓慢并温柔地，她让Natasha_ _的皮夹克从她的肩膀上滑落到地上。_

_“You're right._ _这只是我们彼此。”_

_而这的确是。_

_那是温柔和温和和完美。她感受到了比所有一切都还来强烈的感觉。她感受到了完整，不知怎的，还有被爱，甚至即使她清楚知道她不能说出她的心声，永远，她仍然觉得她是如此的快乐，是这世界上任何事情都无法与这比较的。_

_“你并没有soulmark._ _”_

_“我有。我只是用了Stark_ _工业的假皮肤装置遮掩着它。“_

_“你遇过他们了吗？” Maria_ _平静地问道，她知道她不应该这么寻问，但就在她想为这说些什么的时候，Natasha_ _已经回答了她。_

_“Red Room_ _改造了我们的脑袋，好让那些字成为我们的身体的其中一个杀人开关。如果我们曾听到那些字，我们将会进入类似自动战斗模式，并不管对方是谁便杀了他们，就是这样。”_

_Natasha_ _杀了她的灵魂伴侣。_

_“I'm sorry, Nat.”_

_“I'm a monster.”_

_“你不是。他们才是。那些对你做出这种事的人。你并没有得选择，这并不是你的错。“_

_她转身面对她并望向她的眼，Maria_ _意识到从来没人和她说过这个。她需要听到这。她需要了解。_

_“你并没有选择。“_

_“我一直努力告诉自己这理由，但我的确有选择。我本应该更早逃离。“_

_“你还只是个孩子，Natasha_ _。他们把你抓走是你才4_ _岁，你在23_ _岁时被我们找到，而至今我都为你曾经成功逃离他们这件事感到惊讶。你只是个小孩，你几乎不可能有办法摆脱那样的洗脑程序，没有人做得到。但当你有得选择的那一刹那，你选择了救人，而这就是那定义现在的你的事情。你选择了成为现在的你。“_

_Natasha_ _紧紧地抱着Maria_ _，一整晚都未放开。_

_Maria_ _一点都不介意。_

//

在开了数小时的车以后，Maria敲了敲身前的门，并知道这将会是其中一个最不会被为难的会面，毕竟在那扇门后，住着的是她在这世界上看过最幸福的一对。但，她依旧不知觉地感到担心。

Laura Barton打开了那扇门而Maria对她礼貌地微笑。

“Maria! Oh，亲爱的，真高兴见到你，你终于成功抽出时间来探望我们了。快进来。“她快速地拥抱她并把她赶到屋子里。

“It's good to see you, too, Laura. 我希望我能说我刚好在这附近，但这地方刚好处在无人知晓之地的正中央。“

“那是为了工作的事情了？“

Laura和Barton的两个年龄比较大的小瓜不知从哪跳了出来并奔向她给予她一个怀抱。

“Maria! “两个小朋友喊道。

她蹲下身刚好接着冲向她的两个小朋友，并给了他们一个紧实的拥抱。

“先让Maria喘口气吧，两位” Laura和他们说到，并走进厨房开始泡茶。“所以，我想我不是那个你来这里想找的人。”

“事实上，你是。你和Clint都是。” Maria直起身并说到，她一边看着小朋友们继续他们的游戏一边跟着Laura走向另外一个房间。

“是什么坏事吗？”

Maria停缓了一下。

“我不知道，其实，但我认为并不是。你是那个决定这件事是好是坏的人，我想。”

Laura叹了一口气，事实上真不能怪她第一时间便把事情往坏的方面想。Maria知道在过着快乐的生活的时候总会有些人在担心这份快乐会结束。而她已经很久没有这样的经历了。

“如果你能把他叫出来会是最好的。也许在你知道我想要告诉你的事情以后你会想把我赶出门的，而且天也快黑了，所以如果我得就这样开车回去的话我想我们应该趁早开始。”

“Oh，Maria。不管是什么事，我确定那都不会足以让我们想赶你出门的。你也是这个家的一份子，这里永远都欢迎你。”

Maria微笑了，但实话说这笑容太小且一瞬就消失了。

前门打开的声音吸引了她们俩的注意，她们都望向了门。Maria全身僵硬并下意识地挺直了肩膀。

“Barton, Romanoff.”

“Maria” Natasha小声说道。“你在这里做什么？”

Maria紧绷下颚。那未说出口的疑问是，她怎么会知道Natasha在这。但重点是她并不知道她在这，不然她一定会延迟这次的拜访。

“我有一件紧急事件需要告知Laura和Clint，我并不知道你会在这。当然，我可以下次再来没关系。“

“你刚刚不是才提到这是紧急事件吗？“Clint笑着回复，并向前给了Maria一个让她感到感激的怀抱，尽管之前所发生的一切事情。她很高兴Clint依旧把她当作朋友。她也好奇Natasha到底告诉了他们多少有关她们的事情，因为他们依旧像往常一样对待她。所以，也许她根本完全没告诉他们任何一件事。

“但它也非常，非常的隐私“ 她盯着地上说到，然后再次看向了Barton，用她的眼神向他表达她说的隐私是认真的。 “所以，你决定吧“

“Natasha就像是妹妹一样。大家一起坐下吧，这样我们才能开始对话。“ 他鼓励她道。

Laura准备了4杯茶在桌上，而Maria则紧紧握着手中的文件。她深吸了一口气，并在大家坐下后便开始她的话题。

“我之前正在进行一些调查，新的神盾局局长给了我足够的权限来翻阅一些特定的文件和项目。我试着找出一些能够解释- ” 她阻止自己说下去。她并不是来这和她的朋友倾诉她的痛苦和她那破碎的希望的。她是来这弥补一切的“Well, anyway, 我发现了一个我从来没听说过的秘密项目，并且稍微让人感到不安的，自从- “ 她咬了自己的舌头并深吸一口气，让自己冷静。“我很抱歉，这将会简单些如果- “她再次停顿了。那不是一个让她想在这屋里提及的名字，那真的不是。

“你觉得你有办法完整的表达一个句子吗，还是 ” Barton哼声打断她。

但当她抬头望向他时，他看见了她眼中的泪水。他变得严肃起来。这是私人的。这并不是有关S.H.I.E.L.D.的公务，这是关系到这个家的。

“是什么事情，Maria？” Laura的声音镇定，善良而柔软。

而Maria能做到的。她能的。她只需要避免与Natasha对视，只看着Barton就行。

“我发现了一个很久以前的秘密项目，名为P.O.T.U.S.，和总统一点关系都没有，在你开玩笑之前，Barton。它代表 灵魂伴侣之作战威胁及破坏条约 ，这是一项能让特工们决定 - 若其灵魂伴侣影响了他们在战场上的表现或是任何其它有可能会影响到的因素 – 特工将有能消除他们与他们灵魂伴侣第一次对话时的记忆的机会。为了能够确保双方的生命安全。”

“什么，就像，删除一整天的记忆？”

“类似这样的形式，删除或篡改记忆，是的。我带着这些附有医疗及实行过程的内容的文件，但这些内容是真的有些恐怖让人有些难以消化，我并不是很鼓励阅读它。但我想你应该读读关于你的文件。”

“我的？”Barton皱起了眉头。“ 哦，天啊，不。”

当Maria理解他所害怕的事情时她那面无表情的样子有了变化。

“你和Laura的” 她急忙地补充道。“你们是彼此的灵魂伴侣。”

BARTON, CLINTON FRANCIS

意愿：已签署（含附件）

灵魂伴侣：Cardellini, Laura

嵌字：”Oh, it was my favorite”

实行程序原因：Agent Barton的婚姻（与Agent M.B.）。存有与普通市民交结所带来的危险。任务失败危机。由于与普通市民交结会带来Agent Barton退休的可能性，强烈推荐此项目以维持他的身份并继续执行任务。

状态：成功

CARDELLINI, LAURA

意愿：已签署（含附件）

灵魂伴侣：Barton, Clinton Francis

嵌字：” I'll have to buy you a new one”

实行程序原因：由于Agent Barton参与项目原因，并不能让Cadellini带着其初次对话的回忆。

状态：成功

“我和现任局长正在努力找回之前的医疗记录以便能让你们恢复原有的记忆” Maria在他们阅读完文件以后说道。

“所以，你刚遇到我，你就决定选择了S.H.I.E.L.D.还让我的记忆被消除？” Laura不可置信地望着Barton。

“我们并不知道事情是不是就是那样” Maria辩护道。

“Laura，这是非常早期的事情。我还有着婚姻，代表这是在我刚加入S.H.I.E.L.D.一年最多两年时的事。”Clint冷静地回答。“你知道那段时期我过得多么黑暗。我以为我必须要为我所犯的错弥补，而那就是我人生目的了。我不能抛下一切，如果我当时那么做的话，我一定会将我们之间的关系给搞砸，我们将不可能会有像现在这样的生活。”

在漫长的沉默中，Maria将她的目光一直保留在那咖啡桌。

“这事情发生在对的时机” Barton继续道。“我们有个完美的生活，honey。而这是个好消息，这代表着我们心中对彼此的感觉，现在也呈现在我们皮肤上了。”

Maria既想笑又想哭，因为Barton所说的那句话。那句话？她曾想过千万遍那句话，但它就是从未作用到她身上。

她鼓起勇气瞄了一眼，却刚好看到Natasha正紧紧地盯着她。

“你为什么要研究这个项目？” Natasha的声音太冷漠，太稳定，几乎不自然。

“我并没有。我是在研究我们是否有关于身上的嵌字出现失误的案例，也许那个你注定的另一半其实是另外一个人，或甚至只是一时口误说错句子但其实心里想的是对的句子的相关案例。我并没有找的任何关于这一方面的文件，但却发现了这个。我必须向文件里列的这些特工解释那些发生在他们身上的事，这件事还在进行中。我只是想尝试找出这些嵌字不能定义我们的证据而我，“Maria苦笑道，但她的眼神从没离开Natasha。“而我却恰好证明了，所有那些我所了解到，即使嵌字不合也依旧幸福生活的情侣们，他们确实是对方的灵魂伴侣。他们只是为了远离对方而被消除记忆，当然，远离对方这件事根本完全失败，他们还是找到了彼此。“

“所以，你刚好证明了每个人都无法逃开自己的灵魂伴侣这件事，“Natasha陈述道。

而，天啊，Maria愿意放弃一切事情只为了能够让她和Natasha在这一刻单独相处，好让她能够对Natasha大声叫喊出她心里所有对于她的控诉，那些事实上不能怪罪Natasha的控诉，只为了能够激怒Natasha，才能让她们有机会就这么大吵一次，把那些她们从未和对方说过的话都一次说完。

“你现在是想要和我说 ‘我早就告诉过你’ 这句话吗？而我在这还以为Barton才是幼稚的那一个。

“Hey!” Barton感到冒犯却一点说服力都没有。

“我的确是告诉过你。“

Maria知道至少3种非暴力的方式来抹去Natasha那得意的笑容，但没有一个是适合用在这个时机的，所以她选择了逃避Natasha的眼神站起身。

“时间也不早了，我应该走了。谢谢你们的茶，如果有任何的问题请不要犹豫都可以再联络我。”

Barton和Laura点了点头并送她到门口。

“Hey，介意我和你一起回去吗？” Natasha问道，让Maria在她的逃生门前两步停了下来。“我只需要上楼拿我的背包，如果你也是回城里的话Clint明天就可以不用特地送我回去了。”

“当然，没问题。我在这等你。”

Natasha飞奔上楼，而Maria留在原地盯着刚刚Natahsa站在的位置。Barton默默地跟着Natahsa。

“Darling，是发生了什么事情吗？我知道那是几个月前的事情了，但上次你们俩还在这时你们还非常亲密，”Laura悄声地对她说。“你们一直以来都是最好的朋友。有什么事情改变了吗？

所有事情。没有事情。她们自己？不，她们从未改变。

时间在改变。

Maria不再是25岁且不愿意再等待了。

她也不再是27岁而且深深爱着她的好朋友了。

她不再是30岁并就这样过了那她能抱着遇到她灵魂伴侣的希望的时间了。

她已经33岁了且事情变得复杂了，而她花了很长的时间来试图改变自己的命运，长到她几乎能说服自己她就快成功了，直到现实砸在眼前，她才意识到，不，你当然改变不了命运，Maria。

而如果她还是25岁的话，也许她会有不同的反应。她想，她会说出很多她还没说出口，也不能再说的话。

“时间变了，我想。我错过了。”

“什么事情错过了呢？”Laura温柔耐心地问道。

Maria一直盯着阶梯，那Natahsa和Barton一同消失的阶梯，并想着也许她从一开始便错了。也许命运本就不能改变。也许她无法遇到她的灵魂伴侣，也不是Natahsa匹配的另一半。

“ Late for the Love of my life. （错过了我这一生的爱）”

她没有再继续说下去，而，感谢上帝，Laura也没再询问。当他们从楼上下来后，Maria亲了亲孩子们，和Clint和Laura拥抱，走向了自己的车子而Natasha就坐在她右方。

她们保持沉默了一阵子。

“下一个是谁？”

Natahsa当然会问这件事。工作第一。

“我能一起去吗？”当Maria没有回复时她又继续问道。

“当然” 她盯着路前方小声回道。

她们又沉默了。

“你是真的非常安静且非常生气。S.H.I.E.L.D.倒下时我离开的时间更长。”

“因为那时你必须，Romanoff，因为那样比较安全。而现在是因为你想要。没关系的，我明白。你坠入爱河了。我帮助不了什么，我应该知道的。”

这是苦涩且不必要的，而且她真的不应该把这件事怪罪在Natasha身上。

“刚刚很没礼貌，对不起。”

“你到底在说些什么？” Natasha的声音听起来是真的感到困惑。

Maria嘲弄道 “ 真的？你想要装傻？Banner。”

“Bruce又怎么了？”

“我的天啊，真的吗？为什么你想让我亲口说出这事？我已经知道了，而且我为你没告诉我这件事而感到被冒犯了，我本应该是你最好的朋友。但，没关系的, it's cool, it's whatever.”

并不是。

当她开始说话时，她发现她没办法停下来了。

“作为一个都是超级英雄的群体，让我告诉你，你们都蛮热爱八卦的。像是关于一个吻，一次心对心的对话，一些非常直接的提议和一次共同沐浴？Bruce告诉了Stark，然后Tony不小心对Thor说溜了嘴，而Steve也不怎的也听到了这件事，我甚至不知道，然后他又告诉了Sharon，Sharon再告诉了我。所以，真的，这- ” Maria深吸了一口气然后摇了摇头。这一切都吐露得太快且太刺耳，但，真的，她不理解。她就是不能理解。“没关系的，it's cool, it's whatever. 你不需要说什么，我们也不需要特地讨论这事，因为你已经表达清楚了我们之间的关系只是朋友不过。除了很显然的，我们现在甚至都不是朋友了，因为你根本不想和我沟通，而我已经好几周没见到你，也没从你那得到任何联系，但，whatever。”

“Maria Hill，我向Thor发誓，若是我再听到你说whatever。多 一 次。”

那是她那特有的调戏的语气和轻快的语调，还有，她该死的为什么在笑？

“停车。”

“Romanoff，已经很晚了，我们需要- ”

“停车。”

她停车了，因为，好吧，如果她们得在荒郊野外的小路旁完成这个对话就随便吧。

这没关系的，it's was cool, it's was-

看来她们其实并没有要进行多少对话，Maria很快的意识到，因为在车子停下的那瞬间那红发杀手就解开了安全带，并在Maria为车子熄火后的瞬间便坐到她身上，就这样在驾驶座和驾驶盘之间的狭小空间里跨坐着她。而，你他妈能够相信吗，Natasha在亲吻她。

肌肉像是有记忆一般已先行一步，因为在Maria完全意识到发生了什么之前，她的手（这叛徒！）已经贴在Natasha的大腿上，帮着稳定她，而她已经在回吻中了。

“Why- what- wh- ”

“你吃醋的样子看起来真可人。”

那她熟悉且非常喜欢的低沉沙哑的声音已几乎足以让她为之分心。但当她脑袋稍微清醒了些，她能想到的是，她是否又被耍了。

所以她把手放在了她肩膀上，稍微推开她些。

“我没有亲他，而且我以为Fury告诉你了。”

“告诉我什么？”

“Fury私底下来找我，并和我说我必须想方设法让Avengers团结起来。所以我走进Bruce的房间，给了一些提议，是的。我用了很直接的方式，因为我了解Bruce这种男人，我也了解这样的方式会让他想要拒绝但同时却也足以吸引他让他留下来继续战斗。Maria，不要误会，但说到诱惑，我可是受过非常完善的训练的。如果我想要和他有什么发展，我会成功的。Hell，如果我想要吻他，我们绝对会吻上的，但，再强调一次，我们并没有。”

Okay，所以，即使你的好朋友是为你好，但也许你并不应该去轻易相信某个人说的事，尤其那件事还是他不小心听到且不怎么完整的，因为从种种情况来看，这消息会非常的不准确。

她们沉默了很长一段时间。

“我觉得我像个白痴。”

“Good. ”

那低沉又沙哑的声音又回来了，并且实在太靠近她耳朵了。

她闭上了眼睛。

“I'm sorry. ”

“我说过，你假装这一切都没关系并吃醋时真的很诱人。但真的没什么值得吃醋的。我以为这点非常明显。”

“我只是- 我害怕了。事情本来好好的，但一瞬间又突然没了。”

“我必须承认，我蛮好奇的，我是指当你说你开始尝试研究有关灵魂伴侣的事情的时候。”

“不，我并没有，我说过的。”

“我现在知道了。“

Natasha温柔地抚摸她的脸颊。

“我知道，”她重复到，从Maria身上下来并回到了自己的座位。“ I'm sorry, 我不应该吻你的。”

“我不介意，”Maria小声地回道，眼睛紧盯前方。“你知道，即使我找了那么多的研究，但没有一个改变了我的心意，你要知道。”

“Maria- ”

“只是说说。很随意地表明一件事，以防万一。”

Natasha叹了叹气。

“我想你也并没有改变想法，”Maria边发动车子边悄声说道。“没事的，it's cool, it's- ”

“不准你再说那个字。”

“ –whatever ” Maria缓慢地说道，像是在品尝每个音节，并得意的继续开车前进。尝试就这样掩盖那她想当然依旧破碎的心的事实，而并没有什么是能够改变这件事的。

她稍微扭头望向旁边，只见一个熟悉的笑容正挂在红发女人脸上。

“你会为此付出代价的。”

Maria的笑容变得更大了。

“Oh，我期待着呢。”

//

_她们的确保持_ _“Just this once_ _”_ _这个承诺。至少保持了很长一段时间。至少，或多或少都有7_ _个月吧。_

_她们之间并没有产生任何尴尬，但她们的确有些不同了。像是有时不小心盯着对方太久，或是一些的触碰太过亲密，有些给予对方的笑容过于私密。但她们一直保持着好朋友的关系，即使是已发生过那晚的事，一切都像是恢复到之前一样。_

_而Maria_ _也一直告诉自己，她绝不能再犯那样的错误。Natasha_ _不会允许她的。_

_但，想当然的，它还是发生了。_

_她想到，也许只要她们不再一次地严重受伤，她们就不会因为一时的肾上腺素上升而使她们想要不顾一切，想要去顺从那零距离接触时所带来的美好、安全感、甚至是被爱的感觉的迷恋。_

_那是一次在纽约执行任务的时候。进去，几个小时后再出来，就把整个任务都完成了。而剩下的夜晚到明早有人来接她们以前的时间都属于她们的，于是她们决定一同回到了Maria_ _的公寓畅饮一番。_

_一进到屋子里Maria_ _便立刻脱下她的高跟并把包包扔到沙发上。_

_“啤酒？”_

_“Sure.”_

_她们一同坐在沙发便笑着便互换着彼此当的卧底时的故事。而由于任务过于简单，且她们也完全未受伤，不知不觉中她们的心理防设也松懈了下来。松懈到，当Natasha_ _将手放在Maria_ _膝盖上时她们都假装没有注意到，好让那只手能就一直放在那；松懈到，当Maria_ _将她的手放在沙发的靠背上并往Natasha_ _靠拢时她们都不觉得有任何不妥。而当Natasha_ _的另外一只手落在Maria_ _靠在靠背上的手时，她们都忽视了那一瞬间触电的感觉。_

_Maria_ _的手落在了Natasha_ _放在她膝盖上的手，并缓缓地向上移，到了她的肩膀，然后到了脖子，当她轻柔的顺着Natasha_ _脖子后方的头发时，她们的笑声渐渐地淡去了。_

_她们望向彼此的眼睛，突然间似乎什么都不重要了。_

_Maria_ _俯身向前并在触碰到彼此嘴唇前停下，让Natasha_ _有机会拒绝她。Natasha_ _并没有。于是Maria_ _温柔地吻了她，就一个轻吻，就一秒。然后害羞地望向她，观察她的反应。_

_“我们不应该这样。”Natasha_ _悄声地说完后，再次吻了Maria_ _，比上一次的吻还久，却保持着轻吻。_

_若不是Natasha_ _放在她膝盖上的手加深了她的力道，而另一只在她肩膀上的手正顺着她的手臂抚摸着，直到她们十指交扣，Maria_ _或许会相信Natasha_ _的谎言。_

_“ Just this once_ _” Maria_ _小声说道，再次吻向了她，比之前更加热烈。_

_Maria_ _加深了抓着Natasha_ _头发的力道，而另一只手则松开了她的手并抓紧了她的肩膀，好把她拉得更近。_

_“我们之前也这么说了，Maria_ _。”_

_天啊，那低沉又沙哑的声音。她想念死了。_

_“Just once more_ _”_ _她回道。_

_她抚摸着xNatasha_ _的脸颊，并用着两人似乎都有些惊讶的温柔轻吻了她的额头，她的鼻子，她的嘴唇。_

_就是那一刻，Maria_ _知道，她已经爱上Natasha_ _了。_

_这份理解冲击着她，有那么一刻她想着她是否应该停下并逃走，但紧接着Natasha_ _便吻上了她，而那只手开始向上抚摸，那一刻，什么事情都无所谓了。_

_“Just once more_ _”_ _红发女人小声地重复道并跨坐上她。_

_Maria_ _，一句话都没说，起身便将Natasha_ _抱入她的卧室。_

_几个月又过去了，而事情又再一次地恢复正常。_

_但之后Natasha_ _到Stark_ _那进行卧底行动，而她们必须停止联络对方好几个星期，甚至好几个月，然后Avengers_ _的事情发生了。_

_纽约之战开始了，然后又结束了，Maria_ _离开了天空母舰，为了去看看她的公寓是否还健在。_

_它还在。_

_而当她打开那扇门时，Natasha_ _已经在里面了。坐在她的沙发上，直接从瓶子灌着伏特加。_

_Maria_ _在Natasha_ _站起身时关了门，并走向她，那瓶酒被伸向了她但她拒绝了。_

_她们盯着彼此，不言一语。_

_Maria_ _的眼神冰冷却含着泪水，Natasha_ _的眼神温暖却带着疲倦。_

_“One last time_ _” Natasha_ _警告似的说道。_

_“One last time_ _” Maria_ _承诺似的回道。_

_那一晚，她们彻夜未眠，不管是多么的疲倦，伤口隐隐作痛，她们的眼睛就是没办法合上。_

_在她们一同跌入床中，面对着彼此，温柔地x_ _爱x_ _抚x_ _着彼此每一处的肌肤，像是为了要铭记于心一样后，她们安静地躺在彼此的身旁，直到Natasha_ _用指尖抚摸着Maria_ _的soulmark_ _。_

_As long as you don't let go of my hand. (_ _只要你不放开我的手)_

_“你知道，我就快30_ _岁了。”_

_“又怎么样呢，我28_ _岁，你是在告诉我我对你而言太年轻了吗？” Natasha_ _笑着说道，即使她心里非常清楚Maria_ _真正想表达的意思。_

_“也许这并不需要是最后一次，也许将来有一天，我们可以正式的约会。”_

_Natasha_ _的假笑消失了。_

_“这不会成功的。以我们的工作还有其它-_ _”_

_“Barton_ _的例子就很成功了。”_

_Natasha_ _叹气道，_ _“你知道我的，Maria_ _。我做不到。浪漫关系、爱情，它本就不是我擅长的事，我迟早都会把它搞砸的。我们的友谊对我来说就是我的全世界，我不想毁掉我们现在所拥有的一切。”_

_Maria_ _紧闭着双眼，颤抖地叹了声气。_

_“好的。”_

_“如果我有能力爱上一个人，那绝对会是你。”_

_“好的。”_ _她悄声回道，小声到她甚至怀疑那一声是不是她幻想出来的。_

_她感受到Natasha_ _的移动，发现自己正完完全全地靠着她，她的左脸正贴着Natasha_ _的肩膀和锁骨，Natasha_ _的手臂绕着她的脖子，一只手揉着她的后背，而另一只手则顺着她的发丝，然后她亲了Maria_ _的额头一下，再一下，又一下。_

_Maria_ _依旧感到十分有安全感，即使是在被拒绝之后。在Natasha_ _的怀里，她更能感觉到她回到家了。她亲了亲她所能触及到她的肩膀，再次闭上了眼。_

_“未来的有一天，你会找到属于你的灵魂伴侣的。我保证。她将会是个比我还要好很多很多的人，她会是个好人。她会努力地尝试着让你快乐的过着每一天，并且保护好你，还会满足你任何你想要事物。而当那一天到来，当你的灵魂伴侣成为你这世上最重要的人时，我会在你身旁告诉你，‘我早就告诉过你，你才逃不开你的命运呢’，因为我就是一个这样坏的朋友呢。”_

_Maria_ _轻笑着。_

_她想，也许，如果当初在她们都还年轻，都还未有如此重担时，她便表达爱意，也许事情就会非常不一样了。也许不会。_

_“会进展得很顺利的。当到了一个对的时间点，她会就在那等着你，而你们彼此都会已准备好了安定。”_

_“也许她会”Maria_ _小声道。“但也许会是我错过了。”_

_反正，她总是错过所有事情。她已经错过了她那一生的爱（Late for the love of my life_ _），也许她也会错过她的灵魂伴侣。_

//

她们从电梯走出，进入了Stark建筑物的顶层，而Steve刚好出来迎接她们，也许是Jarvis通知了她们的到来。

“Hey，你们提早到了。”

“只是提前10分钟，我们知道你们正在等着我们” Maria礼貌地微笑道。

“当我听说你也会同行时我还有些困惑呢” Steve对着Natasha说。

她耸了耸肩 “我只是无意间知晓了这件事，就顺便来帮帮忙了。而且，我也没什么事情可以做，所以就跟着来了。Sharon，能再次看到你真好。“

金发女人笑着走向她们。

“我才刚到这不久，所以，约我们来是想要告诉我们什么事呢？“

“我觉得我们还是先坐下再开始吧。“

Steve带着她们走向了沙发，并坐在Sharon和Natasha的之间，而Maria则坐在扶手椅上。

“我最近正在搜寻有关灵魂伴侣以及他们之间的连结的相关资料。我知道你们一直在等待自己的灵魂伴侣很多年了，而我所找到的也许会是你们所需要的答案。“

“我们都已经超过30岁了，我们并不觉得那有多重要了。事实上我-” Sharon暂停了会儿，然后继续道 “事实上，我正在和某人约会。”

“我也是。” Steve轻声地说道。

“彼此。” Natasha打岔道。“你们正在和彼此约会。”

“你是怎么- ”

“一，Sharon说她才刚到，但咖啡桌上却又两杯已经喝完的杯子。二，在屋子左边的角落有双高跟鞋，而Sharon现在穿的是便装，但那里还有两个包包。这一切都说不通，除非她其实就一直呆在这房子了，你的房子Steve，所以我想，她应该时常在这过夜。三，那洗碗槽了有着两个红酒杯，四个碗碟和两个马克杯。四- ”

“Ok，我们了解了。我们被抓包了。”

“四” Natasha继续，“超级间谍。”她指着自己。“如果你们是真的想要隐瞒这件事的话，你们会做得更好的。你们想要我们自己注意到，因为你觉得要亲口告诉我们的话会非常尴尬。我猜想也许是因为Maria曾经是Sharon的上级，但也或许是因为之前我亲过Steve。”

“你亲过Steve？” Sharon皱着眉头问道。

“所以应该不是后者，我想” Natasha坏笑地小声向Maria嘀咕道，而Maria只回了她一个白眼。“那甚至不是一次真正的亲吻，我就只是想看看亲吻能让他脸红到什么程度。即使是很小还是被我发现了，他现在又脸红了呢。”

“这似乎有点跑题了” Maria干涉道。“我们来这，就像我之前所说的，是因为我发现了一个关于S.H.I.E.L.D.的一个项目，有关‘不被需要的’灵魂伴侣。它能让特工们选择在遇到会影响他们的任务表现的灵魂伴侣时，是否要保存有关于他们的记忆的项目，以此来保定双方的人生安全。你们俩都已经超过30岁了，是的，但你们都曾已经遇到过你们彼此的灵魂伴侣了。只是那记忆被抹去了。我来到这是因为我深感抱歉，因为那愚蠢的决定而让你们来到如今的处境，并希望能因为此事而做些什么来挽回这份错误。”

Steve和Sharon花了很长一段时间试图消化刚刚Maria所说的一切，然后互相望着彼此好几分钟。

“我不想要知道，你呢？” Steve轻声地问道。

Sharon摇了摇头。“我现在很幸福，我爱你，而我只想要和你一起。我不在乎，那个名字对我而言没有任何意义，也不会改变任何事情。”

Maria清了清嗓子。

“这真的十分地甜蜜和肉麻，但在你们烧掉那文件以前，我觉得你们真的应该让我给你们瞧瞧内容。当然，这还是你们的决定。”

“看就对了，你们这两笨蛋” Natasha说道，并朝他们翻了翻白眼。

“好吧，好吧，但Sharon是对的，这并不会改变什么。”

这会改变所有事情。

ROGERS, STEVE

意愿：已签署（含附件）

灵魂伴侣：Carter, Sharon

嵌字：”I just had a date”

实行程序原因：刚从冷冻休眠中苏醒，还在为逝去的人生、朋友和爱人追悼。Carter也刚好与Rogers的爱人有着亲属关系，这造成双方精神上极大的压力，Rogers的状态仍未稳定，强烈建议通过并执行两位特工所申请的此项目。

状态：成功

CARTER, SHARON

意愿：已签署（含附件）

灵魂伴侣： Rogers, Steve

嵌字：”No, this can't be right”

实行程序原因：特工表示此连结将会为她家人造成极大伤害（特别是Agent C.M.）。他的状态仍未稳定，且二者对于此连结都有不好回应。二位特工皆要求执行此项目，且即使Carter在未来仍有与Rogers连接的可能，但考虑到对其任务及私人生活所造成的危险性，强烈建议通过并执行项目。

状态：成功

“你们都为准备好。Steve才刚失去Peggy而你才刚被升职，你们当时可能会因此而失去一切。你的家人可能会抛弃你，Sharon，至少当时的你是这么想到。这里有你当时心理评测的完整报告，Steve的也是” Maria冷静的解释道。“但你们现在已经准备好了，你们也有了解真相的权利，你们是彼此的灵魂伴侣。我希望这是一个好消息。”

当他们消化完Maria的话时，他们微笑了。

“我说，这真的是个大消息，但，是的，这是个好消息。” Carter向她保证道。

“我们会没事的” Steve笑着回复道。

“非常好，那我们就先离开让你们处理这件事了。谢谢你们的抽空到来。”Maria起身便走向了电梯。

她就真的没办法再忍受了。

那些他们对着彼此所说的话，那些有关爱可以胜过soulmark和连结的话，她也对某人有这样的感觉，但对于他们，事情总是以圆满的结局结束，而Maria的却没有。它不能。

“谢谢你们告诉我们这一切“ Steve陪Natasha走出来时说道。

“不客气” 当红发女人意识到Maria不会回答后说道。“很高兴能见到你们俩。”

电梯的门关上了，可是她们快承受不住那沉默的氛围了。

“我没事。”

“不，你有事。”

“是的，我有。”Maria同意道。“但我会没事的。”

“我知道你会的。”

当电梯门再打开时，Maria便立刻走向车子。这次，Natasha并没有跟上她。Maria也并没有回头。

//

_所以_ _“Just this once_ _”_ _就这样变成了_ _“Just once more_ _”_ _然后又变成了“One last time_ _”，她们就这样在这三年里每隔几个月便重复了一次“One last time_ _”_ _。_

_Maria_ _知道这对Natasha_ _而言是什么。至少，她觉得她知道。她知道Natasha_ _很关心她，也知道她对她是真诚的朋友爱。只是这对Maria_ _来说不一样，因为她是爱着Natasha_ _的，不仅仅是朋友爱。_

_她们正在进行很危险的游戏，但她们没办法停下。不管她们是多么的相信每一次都会是最后一次，总会有一个相望、一个触碰、或是一句话，便让她们再次重蹈覆辙又睡在一起，然后隔天起来继续当好朋友。_

_但后来S.H.I.E.L.D._ _的毁灭，而Natasha_ _消失，等她再回来的时候，那就不再是每隔几个月才会发生的事了。那是每个星期的每个夜晚，就这样持续了三个星期，而这一切真的太多了，但同时却又让她觉得完全不够。_

_Maria_ _已经32_ _岁了，她只想忘记有灵魂伴侣的存在，这样她才能和Natasha_ _一直在一起，才能大声的向Natasha_ _说出她对她而言便是全世界。Hell_ _，她对她而言是全宇宙。_

_“总有一天，你必须作出选择的”_ _在她们准备好要参加Stark_ _的派对的一个晚上，Maria_ _轻声的对着Natasha_ _说。_

_Natasha_ _看上去非常困惑。_

_“我们不能一直这样下去，你说你只想我们当好朋友就好，而我也不介意，真的。但我们不能就这样处在朋友与恋人之间一辈子的。我们要么当朋友要么当情侣，Nat_ _。朋友并不会-_ _” Maria_ _指着房子里的一切，那些属于她们俩的东西还有衣服还有武器。“朋友不会住在一起，睡在一起每一个晚上的。”_

_“这只是-_ _”_

_“直到下一个世界末日？是啊，我猜到了。总有一天灾难又发生时，我会非常想知道你是否还会回到这个家，不管是以什么状态。”_

_“我会一直平安回归的。”_

_“我并不是指你会不会活着回来，Natasha_ _，我是指这，家。”_

_她的心脏正不停的狂跳，她觉得她的呼吸越来越沉重，而拼命忍着泪水这件事情也越来越困难。_

_“我做不到，Maria_ _。我并不够好，我是个杀人犯。”_

_“你是个英雄，Natasha_ _，而我-_ _”_ _她暂停了一下但还是说出了口。“我爱你。”_

_时间似乎停止了，当她意识到她真的就这样大声说出那三个字以后。_

_她感觉到另一个女人正温柔的轻吻她。_

_“我也爱你。我只是还没准备好。我充满着血债。”_

_Maria_ _从来不能理解她的血债和这一切有什么关系，但她还是点了点头，像是她知道Natasha_ _要表达的意思。_

_“有天，也许，我会还完足够的债，然后，我能有这个能力成为那个配得上你的人。”_

_“我不需要你变得更好或是改变，Nat_ _。我只要你。”_

_她们正处在朋友与爱人的界线前，而她们也清楚意识到她们总是站在不同的一端，围绕着界线共舞，踩着界线的次数多过于零，也肯定多过了明智的数量，她们总是于一端或是另一端接近彼此。但就在那一刻，她们都选择站在她们想要的一端。而这次，依然不是相同一端。_

_一个手机铃声响起 - Natasha_ _的_ _– Barton_ _告诉Maria_ _和Natasha_ _她们就快要迟到了，所以她们便离开了房子，去到了Stark_ _的派对，相见奥创，被分离然后发现彼此又处在世界末日。_

//

很多词都能拿来形容Stark，他在大多数时间都是个自大狂，而且他的自负能填满整个Stark建筑物，而这真的代表了些什么，但这个男人真的很懂得如何办一场派对。

Maria一直呆在吧台前，因为那里能躲开所有在上一层的记者，还有，免费的酒任拿这种事，是即使她不觉得她的人生可悲又失败时，她也不会拒绝的，而事实是她的确这样觉得，这更增加了她呆在吧台前的坚持。

“Hey，我一来到这就一直在找你呢。”

她转头望向那声源，脑袋突然一片僵硬了。Natasha身穿着一套红色礼裙，长度勉强只到大腿一半的高度，也许更短。

“我半个小时前来到就一直呆在这了，就- ” Maria叹了声气，向她右手上的就被点头示意。“努力灌醉自己。”

“你看起来十分耀眼” 她才发现Natasha望着她的表情，了解到不只有她是被惊艳得说不出话的。只是那红发女人似乎花了更长的时间来回神。

她的眼神正随着Maria身上那蓝色礼裙向上延伸直到望向她那双眼，在那找到了相同颜色的双眸，发现那双眼甚至更加迷人。

“你也是” Maria悄声地回道，然后低头望了她手上的酒杯并喝了一口。

“我能加入你吗？”

“当然”

Natasha向吧台后的人点了份饮料然后坐向了Maria身旁的高脚椅，交叉着双脚。

“我一星期没看到你了。”

“长时间的工作，抱歉。”Maria尝试微笑，但并不太成功。

“是Sharon和Steve让你不开心了吗？”

那保护欲满满的语气让Maria笑了，“我很好，sweetheart（甜心）。”

在说出那名称的瞬间Maria就后悔了，那是个她们专属于过多对话以及过少衣服存在的时候的名称。

“你并不需要，love（亲爱的）。你并不需要时时装着没事的。我知道你一直都在忙着计划如何保护我们所有人而忽略了自己，但这也是为什么你能把我保留在你身边啊” Natasha逗着Maria。

“亲爱的女士们你们在这做什么呢？”Barton找到了她们，为自己点了份饮料并笑望着她们。

“就只是聊聊天。你和Laura最近如何？”Maria躲避眼神地问道。

“我们超棒的，谢啦。从没这么好过，真的。她今天也在这，这几天她的家人帮我们照顾那几个小瓜，我想说她也是时候来参加参加我们这些活动了。我让JARVIS帮我们一起从后门偷偷溜进来，这样她就能避开那些记者和大厅那些混乱的场合了。顶层只有我们，而且你们都知道她了，没理由我还得一个人孤单地来这。”

“这的确是个好主意，我很高兴她能来这” Maria这次是真诚的笑了。

“我倒希望她是带着孩子们来而不是你的说” Natasha嫌弃道。

“哈，哈，真幽默”

“小朋友们，别闹了，妈妈现在还没喝到能应付你们的程度” Maria对着他们说，又喝了一口酒。“虽然，我现在正在尝试纠正它。”

“要小心你是对着谁再说这番话呢，love，要是心存恶意的人可是会占你现在酒醉状态的便宜呢” Natasha用着调情的语调逗着她更是让她一口气喝光酒杯里剩下的威士忌。

“Oh，现在你倒是和她调情？” Barton悄声说道。“当我在很多年前便开始说服你们在一起时你们几乎要掐断我的头。”

Maria翻了翻白眼又在点了杯威士忌。

“桃子伏特加，Barton？那是给小孩和更年期妇女喝的饮料吧” Maria转移话题道。

“因为它好喝” Barton喃喃说道。

在沉默的几分钟后音乐响起了，Rhodes邀Maria与他共舞，她握向伸向她的手，就为了赶紧逃开那尴尬的沉静，放下了她那未碰的第二杯酒。

在两支舞蹈和一些无聊的搭讪闲聊以后，Maria告诉Rhodes她想要喝一杯，而Rhodes提出了陪伴。

她看到Natasha在舞池中与Barton共舞，然后和Steve，和Tony。当Maria正在喝她第三杯的威士忌时，Natasha已经和Sam、Rhodes还有其他2位她甚至不认识的男人共舞了。

她并没有盯着看，但她还是看到了。

当Sam邀她跳舞时她刚好完成了她那杯酒。就在她要拒绝他的那一刻，她看到Natasha正望着她的方向并打算往她这走来，于是她假笑着接过了Sam的手。

“是Steve和Tony让你和Rhodes来邀我跳舞的吗？” 在他们起舞后她问道。

Sam小声的笑了。“我能向你保证，这屋子里有超过一半的男人在你进入这扇门时就对你目不转睛。”

Maria哼了一声。“当然。”

“他们只是都太胆小不敢邀你跳舞罢了。他们的损失，造就我的得利。”

Maria笑了，觉得受宠若惊，却也没说什么。

大概也就过了一两分钟，有人轻轻拍了Sam的肩膀。

“介意我插入吗？” Natasha问道。

他看向Maria，像是在询问她是否介意他和Natasha跳舞，并带着抱歉的表情希望之后能继续刚刚的话题。但在他们能说任何话前，Natasha便代替Sam的位置接过Maria的手，并给了她一个得意的笑容。

“你主导还是我来？”她小声说道。

“Sweetheart，我一直都是领舞的那位” 她一边说道一边将手放在Natasha臀部，另一只手则握着Natasha的手，开始带领着这支舞。

Natasha的手落在了她的肩膀上但很快的她的手指便开始抚着她脖子后方，就和她们平常的跳舞习惯一样。当然，她们之前从来没在公共场合共舞过。

“现在是谁在嫉妒呢？” Maria逗弄着她。

Natasha把她拉得更靠近并淡定地说道 “是我” 像是这是在正常不过的事情。

Maria的笑容淡化了。

“事实上，我想和你谈谈。这整件有关P.O.T.U.S.的事情让我了解了些事情，我觉得是时候我们好好谈谈它了，私底下的。”

Maria深吸一口气。“好的”她叹着气说道。

她知道这谈话的方向。Natasha将会告诉她到最后，所有人都和他们的灵魂伴侣在一起了。这事从来都是注定的。而她并不想听到那些话，但她甚至愿意聆听，只要这能为Natasha带来一些平静。

她们就这样脸贴着脸跳了两首歌的舞。在第三首歌以后，音乐停止了，Maria向后退了一步，微笑并带领着Natasha回到吧台，打算在离开前再喝最后一杯。当她们到吧台时，Tony和Steve正刚好在那聊天。

“Hey，女士们。还享受这场派对吗？Maria，你今天非常耀眼。” Tony说道，亲吻着Maria的手背，而Steve则微笑地看着他们。

“这派对很棒。”Maria笑着回复道。

Barton和Laura往他们的方向走来，而Sharon也在他们身旁。

当Laura看到Maria的那一刻，她走向她并给予她一个紧实的拥抱。

“我要开始吃醋了，Laura” Natasha笑着“警告”她。

“你们刚刚在聊什么呢？” Pepper问道，带着两个玻璃酒杯走过来并递了一杯给Tony。

“事实上，我们三个” Barton指了指他，Laura和Sharon，“我们刚刚正聊到Maria又一次为了我们而做的事情。”

Maria对于那件事情以这样的方式提起而感到讶异。因为她从来没以这样的角度想过那件事情。

“我只是在做我的份内工，真的。“

”不，你不是。你只是在做你自己，无时无刻都这么关照着你的朋友。“

Maria并没有回答Sharon，只是又喝了一大口的酒。

”你们在说什么事情？” Tony突然很感兴趣地问道。

他们都望向了Maria。

“我 呃-” 她又灌了自己一口酒。“我无意中发现一个旧项目，一个非常秘密进行地，并且非常的糟糕的项目。S.H.I.E.L.D.曾经在特工有足够理由的情况并要求的前提下，消除特工们对于他们灵魂伴侣第一次见面时的记忆。“

“我的天啊，那听起来感觉真糟“ Pepper看起来不知所措。

Maria点了点头。“我只不过是尝试挽回我的过错，所以我去找了名单上的特工并告诉他们关于他们的事情。“

“他们？” Tony问道。

“Barton和Laura是第二对特工，Steve和Sharon是第四对特工。第三、第五和第七对不是死亡就是被发现是HYDRA。我找过第一位特工了，而现任局长则帮忙联络第八对特工，因为他们刚好在他的部队里。名单上大概就这些人了，Well，当然，除了第17位项目对象。”

她把就被剩下的就一口气喝尽，并将就被放在吧台上，并示意酒保帮她填满。

“第17位项目对象？” Barton疑惑地问道。

Maria点了点头，所有人都紧盯着她。

“一个拥有如此糟透的灵魂伴侣，糟糕到让Fury决定在没有经过特工同意的情况下便对她执行项目，且并没有留下任何其灵魂伴侣的资料。你能想象有如此坏透的人吗？我不能。那一定是要特别特别坏，像是这世上所有坏事合体的那种。比如Loki，但那项目是在Loki来之前就实行的。我开始在想是不是像红骷髅复活或是类似角色什么的了。”

“他们是谁？” Steve问道。“那位第17位特工” 他指到。“我们有什么方法能帮助他们吗？”

“不能，似乎没办法。我尝试着搜索一些关于灵魂伴侣的老文件，希望可以找到一些相关证明你并不需要只有遇到了灵魂伴侣你才能够和对方幸福生活。但结果却是，所有我所知道的不是灵魂伴侣的完美情侣都被证实是灵魂伴侣，所以，事实上这和我搜索的目的大大相反。但我真的很开心能够帮助到你们。”她再次拿起那以盛满酒的酒杯并喝了一口。她开始觉得有些微醺醺了，她的酒量的确很好，但即使是她，也会有极限。“但想当然的，这还不仅仅是最糟糕的部分，因为比起33岁了依旧没有遇到灵魂伴侣这件事，原来到最后才发现我的确有灵魂伴侣，但因为这件事太可怕了以至于Fury觉得他需要直接把我的记忆清除干净不让我知道，这件事才更是全新一级的悲哀。”

在她能够阻止自己以前她就把所有事都吐露一番了。

“但真的没关系的，it's cool, it's- ”

“Oh，不，你别给我说Whatever，Hill” Natasha用着一副警告似的神情打断了她。

“真的，大家，我没事。”

“我觉得也许事情并不是你想象中的那样呢，也许是你要求他不要留下记录？” Laura尝试找出合理解释。

“Yeah，也许他是一个想让你当家庭主妇的一级特工而Fury直接一巴掌把他拍走了” Barton开玩笑道。

Maria笑了一下。“有可能。“

“我以为你并不在乎你的灵魂伴侣是谁“，Natasha对着她说，言语带着一丝冰冷，因为如果Maria想在逃避了她一星期以后转身却向她们的朋友敞开心房，好，Natasha可以奉陪这场戏。

“我之前没有，现在也没有。“

“差点就能骗得过我了” Natasha看着她，那双冰透晶亮的绿眸仿佛看穿了她的灵魂。

“Yeah，well. 有人就因为我应该和我的灵魂伴侣在一起而抛弃我，所以我想那问题从来不是我是否在乎，而是那个我唯一想要在一起的人比我还要在乎。但没关系的，那已经不重要了。我很高兴这被我找出来的事情有帮助到大家。”

“我真的为你感到难过，Maria” Pepper的语气并没有带有可怜，而是一丝的伤感与对做出这样事情的人的怒气。

“我也是” Steve小声地对她说。

“我有一个朋友，超过30而且单身，我可以把他介绍给你。” Tony提议道。

Maria微笑了，想着Tony将来意识到她并不是直的的那一刻的画面，她自从高中就再也没直过了，但她并没有说出来。

“我想要回家了，我想我可能已经喝太多威士忌了。”

当她在微笑并挥了挥手并走向电梯时，她听到有人说了一句“我送她回去”，并朝她的方向跑来。

“你其实并不需要。”

“我想要。” Natasha告诉她。

Maria只是点了点头，并示意她带路。

她们乘计程车回到了Maria的住处，一路上都保持着沉默。

没关系的，她知道结局是什么。

当她打开门并把钥匙和钱包放在门旁的小桌时，Natasha走向了沙发并坐了下来。

Maria看着她。就这样看着她一分钟。

如此的轻松，如此的自在，就像是回到家一样。

那是曾经她们能拥有的却永远也得不到的，那她偷偷幻想着的她们也许可以拥有的未来。

“我们不需要这样的” 她悄声说道，解开她的高跟鞋并走向了沙发。“我知道你想要说什么。所有人不是单身就是和灵魂伴侣在一起，所以我们的关系，这关系根本就不存在，它永远也不可能成功的。”

她叹着气地往沙发坐下，将头靠在沙发背上。

“那完全不是我想要说的事情” Natasha撇笑着看着她。

当Maria并没有回笑时她的笑容也渐渐消失了。

“我知道你的灵魂伴侣是谁。”

Maria感受到自己的心跳声似乎就在耳旁。也许她听错了。也许她正在做一场噩梦，也许她的确已经醉得一塌糊涂了。

那不可能是真的，对吧？

“你说你知道是什么意思？”

“意思着我知道它是谁。”

“Oh，这还真是解释得够清楚了，谢谢了” Maria嘲讽道。

“我需要你保持冷静的听我说，而如果在我说完以后你在也不想和我说话了，我可以离开，好吗？”

Maria紧咬着唇点了点头。

“当我一开始来到S.H.I.E.L.D.时，你也许还记得，我完全是一团糟。“

Maria的确记得，实不相瞒，至少在刚来的前几个月。她听说过很多传闻，并且亲眼看过好几次Natasha那空洞且充满恐惧的眼神。她知道那段时间她的状态真的很糟。一直到她们刚开始成为朋友时对于Natasha而言还是非常困难，甚至直到她们第一次睡在一起时也是，但情况随着时间还是逐渐变好了。

“当他们解除Red room对我脑袋所做的事情时，他们成功把关于灵魂伴侣的自动杀人机制给解除了，让我在遇到他们是不会把他们杀了。”

“等等。所以你的灵魂伴侣还活着？但我以为- ”

“她还活着。但我并没有把她杀了的事实并不代表当我遇见她时我正处在一个合适的精神状态或是代表我能就这样和她在一起。我听过很多关于她的传闻，还经常在天空母舰上看到她的身影，但我们一直没机会对话，直到我们一起执行的第一项任务。她不小心滑落了，并差点就这样面临身亡，但我及时抓着她的手。她抬头望向了我，我将会永远记得她对我说的第一句话。”

Natasha缓缓地掀起一直贴在她左臂上的电子皮肤，展现出一个句子，那马上就闪现在Maria脑海里的句子。

“Just don't kill me”, 她读到。

“As long as you don't let go of my hand” Natasha轻声回道。“那是我回复她的句子。但是我慌张了。有一件事情你是对的，你的灵魂伴侣是个恶人。这是为什么Fury会不留下任何资料。那并不安全。”

不，这不可能会是Maria想的那样。

这不能。

“Natalia Romanova是个杀人犯。一个冷血杀手。无情又冷酷。她可能随时就会叛变或是又被控制成为俄罗斯杀手。这并不安全，而她配不上你。她从来，也永远都配不上你，但自从看到你那双眼以后，她一直在尽自己最大的力努力变好。”

Maria可以保证，现在她才更像是那个有可能叛变并带着熊熊怒火冷血地把她杀了的人。

“让我理清一下，所以是你，一直都是。”

“我没办法告诉你。我没办法成为那个人。我慌张地冲去找Fury并告诉他发生的事。他给我看了项目的资料并告诉我他能让你忘了这件事，但他并不会对我做一样的事。他是对的，知道你是我的灵魂伴侣很大程度帮助了我待在S.H.I.E.L.D.，即使是在我有疑虑的时候。但那完全是场折磨。我一直知道是你，而且你就在那，一直，在我身旁。”

她能看到Natasha眼里那渐渐浮现的眼泪。

“我们的约定是我不会和你在一起。至少在我真正准备好以前。如果我尝试告诉你，Fury会连我的记忆也一起消除，而我又将再次变成一个人了。在那几年后，你变成了我的好朋友。你怎么会不是呢？毕竟有灵魂伴侣这件事的存在？”她尝试地笑了一下却失败了。“当我亲吻你的时候，那第一次，我知道我在冒着失去一切的风险，但我就是- ” 她叹了叹气并摇了摇头。“我太害怕了，我怕不管如何我都会失去你，我告诉自己，如果第二天Fury就消除我的记忆，那至少我会记得这个，我会记得那有多么完美，我们是多么完美。”

Maria一直听着Natasha的诉说，呼吸越来越急促。

“他并没有。我不知道是因为他并没有发现这件事，毕竟我们掩饰得很好，还是他其实知道，只是不打算追究。不管如何，他让我保留了对于你的记忆是我这生最美好的事情。那晚对我而言有很重大的意义。我同意了复仇者联盟计划，我同意Fury给我的每一项任务，只为了能够赎罪，能够稍微衬得上你。我很久以前就爱上你了，我依旧如此，Maria，但我是个怪物，我- ” 她的声音沙哑颤抖。

Maria下意识地握着Natasha的双手。

“然后事情又再次发生了，我以为我可以告诉你了，我必须告诉你。但之后纽约之战让我发现你因为我而身处危险的次数比我们在一起的次数还多。所有想伤害我的人都会找上你，那会使你更加危险的。但同时，我越是和你在一起，我越是离不开你。我总是不知不觉又回到你的身边，即使是我想要与你保持距离以保你的安全，我想要和你维持好朋友关系就好，我就是办不到。我办不到，因为只要我看着你，我就能看到我一直想要的那个未来。”

Maria完全明白她的心情。

每一次她告诉自己那会是最后一次，因为S.H.I.E.L.D.禁止特工与指挥官亲密关系的条例，因为那才比较安全，但之后Natasha总是会像看着珍宝一样地望着她、或是牵着她的手、或是给她那她特有的笑容，一次又一次，她就是没办法保持距离。

她非常了解。真的。

“为什么你之前都不说些什么？我们可以一起保密，我们可以找到方法的。”

Natasha摇了摇头。“这事总是会走露风声的，你知道的。而如果有什么事情发生的话我会没办法保护到你的。即使是现在我也没办法保护你。但我看到你因为这事情是多么的低沉伤心，我没办法再继续保持沉默了。”

Maria叹了声气，望着地面也摇了摇头。

“有那么好几次我都好想说些什么，但是每一次都会又发生些什么灾难提醒着我为什么我一直保持沉默。我本来想在Stark的派对后告诉你的，你知道吗？你告诉我我必须作出选择，而我- ”她笑一下。“我没办法再回到只当你好朋友的关系了。尤其是在和你住在一起生活几个星期后。所以我本来打算告诉你一切的。但之后奥创的事情似乎破坏了这计划，然后在Barton家再次见到你的时候，你已经知道关于这项目的事情了。”

“你作了吗？” Maria悄声说道。“选择，我是指。你之前已经决定好你想要什么了吗？”

“我一直都想要和你在一起，Maria。我只是- 我之前做不到。你值得- ” Natasha又一次望着地面，拼命忍住快落下的泪水。“你值得更好的，你值得那太阳，月亮还有所有的星星。而我什么都不能给你，我所有的只有我自己。而我是破损的，我是个怪物。”

“天啊，别再那么说自己了，Nat。你是个英雄。并不只是对于纽约市和整个世界而言，你是我的英雄。在你所经历过的，所遭遇过那些糟糕的事情以后，你却依旧保持着那颗想要保护世界的心，Natasha，你是个英雄。”她又强调了一次，紧了紧握着Natasha的手。

Natasha看着她，戴着一副面无表情的面具，但Maria却能一眼看穿她的害怕和担忧。

“你会离开我吗？”

她从来没看过Natasha这么脆弱的时候。

所以即使她在生气都不重要。她必须吞下她的怒气，改天在释放，因为在这一刻，她所需要做的是她一直没机会做的事。那就是当那个需要她的女人的灵魂伴侣。那个她比全宇宙还要珍爱的，比她自身性命还重要的女人。

“Nat，也许你还没发现，但我其实花了好长的时间想向你证明即使我们不是灵魂伴侣，我都想和你在一起的事实，所以如果我没误会的话，你刚刚才告诉我我们的确是灵魂伴侣这件事，所以我为什么会到了这一刻却要离开你？“

“因为我一直对你保持这糟糕的秘密，因为我是个白痴。”

“你是。而且我对这件事超级生气的，现在。你会为此付出代价的，我们会打起来，而且那会是你所遇过的还要更糟糕的画面，而且是的，我还包括了纽约之战。但不是现在，我们不会现在就吵起来。”

“我们不会？”

“不会。因为，现在？我才刚见到我的灵魂伴侣。而且她还刚好还是我这一生的最爱，所以如果你不介意的话，我现在有点想要亲吻她。我们可以明天在吵架。我们可以就这样打一辈子的架。但现在，我开心得有点没办法下手了，我就是- ” Maria真的在很努力不要哭了，而且她知道Natasha也是。“我就是太开心那个人是你了。”

“真的？即使是在知道我所做过的残忍的事情以后？“

“即使是能够选择我也不会选其他人，Natasha。我一直深爱着你，爱着你的人为，而如果不是你的经历，你也并不能成为现在的你。如果我能穿越回到过去，让你避免遭受所有的磨难的话，我一定会。但我不能。而你却转变成我所看过最棒的人。所以啊，是的，真的。我很高兴那是你。我也很开心这一次我终于没有再错过了，就这一次。”

红发女人笑着看着她。即使是小小的，腼腆的，但她还是看到了，那个笑容。

“我也一直深爱着你。而且，我也很开心我并没有错过你。”

Natasha向前温柔的轻吻她。

这是久违的一次，Maria再一次觉得事情一直都在往它应该的方向发展。

END.


End file.
